Content can be displayed to users accessing an immersive virtual reality environment (e.g., VR space) in a number of different ways. In one example, content can be displayed within an application accessed in the VR space. In another example, content can be displayed on or within virtual objects in the VR space. Multiple users may wish to interact with such content at the same time.